


Ryōshimotsure: Quantum Entanglement

by ABlackRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlackRaven/pseuds/ABlackRaven
Summary: In an alternate universe, the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate. When they die, the world returns to black and white.Warning, mentions of suicide.





	Ryōshimotsure: Quantum Entanglement

Ryōshimotsure: Quantum Entanglement

A Sasunaru One Shot

By, ABlackRaven

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsWDUvuF0Xc&index=628&list=PLKD2-UvdyrIn9S4w6i56v6rSBvGZI5Q-F&t=0s

 

If you asked him, Sasuke would tell you he was very happy with his life. He got good grades in school, had a family name he was proud of, and he had found love. What else could he want? 

People always said you were lucky to meet your soulmate. Many people would go their whole lives and never get to meet their soulmate. Many people would live in black and white for their whole lives. To meet your soulmate at such a young age like Sasuke had, that was a gift. A treasure. 

So sitting in class, even listening to the teacher drone on about subjects he already understood, Sasuke would say he was happy. He was happy because when he looked out the window, he could see the blue of the sky. He could see the flowers outside the window in vibrant color. He could see the green of the grass and the trees and he was grateful that he could. 

People always said it was a privilege to meet your soulmate. A privilege so many would never get, being able to see the color of the world. A privilege to be cherished. 

And Sasuke did cherish it, every moment he could. Every moment with her was a gift, a gift he would never want to lose. Even when it seemed to oddly fall short of what people said love would be, he cherished every moment. 

People always said finding love was a magical thing. Sasuke supposed they were right. 

Maybe meeting her hadn’t felt quite like that, but something in the moment had felt right. And he remembered how the color had seemed to come from her until it encompassed his whole world. 

And that was pretty magical, so he supposed people had to be right about love. 

He almost didn’t catch the moment when it happened. 

It started with a feeling of dread in his stomach, the kind of cold you feel when suddenly everything is wrong. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he was almost shaking, shaking with a sudden dread, a sudden fear. And suddenly, he just couldn’t breathe. 

There’s a term in science, absolute zero. The coldest anything could ever theoretically be. 

That’s how cold the room felt to Sasuke. 

And then the color started to drain from the room. 

He almost didn’t notice it at first. It was gradual. Slowly but surely though, the world was returning to grey. Life was leaving the world. 

Sasuke couldn’t even bring himself to do anything as he watched the once vibrant orange flower turn to a pale grey. The sky was no longer a perfect expanse of blue. 

And he couldn’t even process what it meant for a moment. 

People say when your soulmate dies it feels like you die. The world goes cold and you can’t even process what it means at first. You shake and tremble and everything goes numb. 

Sasuke had thought he’d never have to feel like that. He hoped. They were young. 

You aren’t supposed to die so young. 

“No…” The words finally escaped him. And he felt the tears threatening to fall. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Sakura just left class for the bathroom. How could this have happened? This couldn’t be happening. 

And then the door opened, and Sakura stepped into the classroom. Sasuke’s whole world spun, and then came to an abrupt stop. 

She was alive. But the world was still black and white. And Sasuke didn’t understand how that was possible. 

It was so strange, to see her without the color. Her hair wasn’t that vibrant bubblegum pink anymore. And that was just weird. 

People always say when you meet your soulmate, you’ll know. You’ll be sure even before you see the color, that it’s them. 

That was how Sasuke felt on the day he met her. He just knew the moment he stepped out of bed, something important was about to happen. And as he stepped into the room, he felt it. The room was somehow warmer. 

Apricity, noun, the warmth of the sun in winter. That was what stepping into the room of that coffee shop felt like. It felt like he’d been freezing for years, traversing a barren wasteland of freezing ice with the clouds blocking the sun for years. And now, the clouds had parted. With time, the ice would thaw. 

That was where he met Sakura. And it was from her the color had come from. 

But now the color was gone, and Sakura had displayed no reaction. 

He didn’t even notice as Sakura sat down next to him. He didn’t even notice at the bell rang. They seemed far away, so very far away. 

Sakura’s voice suddenly brought him back to reality. “Are you alright Sasuke? I’ve been calling your name.” 

People don’t often talk about the one-sided love. The times where one person is in love with all their heart and the other person just can’t find it in them to return the love like they should. 

He looked her in the eyes, unsettled by the lack of their usual green, and he understood. She still saw the color. He was still her soulmate. 

She wasn’t his. 

Sasuke nodded, still shaking. “Yeah...yeah, I’m alright. Sorry, I was just thinking. Nothing important. Let’s get to lunch.” 

He walked through the halls like a puppet on strings, detached from himself. The lack of color in the world was disturbing at its very core. He kept bumping into things, unable to readjust. 

The worst thing was that no one seemed to notice. And he didn’t know what to say. 

Then Sasuke overheard the words at lunch that would change his life forever.

“Naruto wasn’t in class again today.” 

“Didn’t you hear? The fag finally decided to end it.” 

The food in Sasuke’s mouth turned to ash. If before he lost the color of the world, now he was losing all his other senses. The world was numb, and he felt like he was drifting away from his body. 

Everything made perfect sense. 

Expect nothing made sense. 

Naruto shouldn’t have left the world like that. How could someone so bright fade from the world? How could he never had truly seen the color in the world before it was gone?

And the worst part was no one seemed to care. 

Sasuke didn’t realize that there would be no one to care. He struggled to think back, did Naruto even have one friend? Not after Kiba turned his back on him. Not after the whole school started turning on him when he came out. 

And Sasuke realized with a sick feeling in his stomach he’d never even said good morning to Naruto. And now he was gone. 

That wasn’t right. None of this was right. 

Sasuke excused himself from the table, barely making it to the bathroom before he collapsed in tears. 

It was Naruto, not Sakura. 

People said when your soulmate dies, the grief hits you like an ocean. Except at the same time you’re drowning, you’re dying of thirst. 

Sasuke screamed, punching the wall. He didn’t even register the fact his hand was bleeding. He didn’t understand how he could have been so blind. 

He remembered what it felt like when his parents died. It just felt wrong. Something was askew with the universe and it just couldn’t be happening. But it happened. 

Over the years he’d learned to accept that pain, and heal. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done. 

And he didn’t think he could do it again. 

Everything that could have been flashed before him. They could have been so happy. 

But he was too blind to see it. 

Sasuke didn’t go to class after lunch. Sakura couldn’t find him. 

Mr. Hatake finally found him, sitting outside the bathroom with his head in his hands. 

“Hey Sasuke,” He said, his voice soft, kind. Too kind. Too soft. “How are you holding up?” 

He shook his head, unable to answer. 

“Naruto wanted to give this to you.” 

He barely looked up to see the envelope in Kakashi’s hand. 

People say sometimes people will see tiny flashes of color after their soulmate passes. They’ll see the color in objects the person put all of their love for the other person into. Little reminders of what was. Or in this case, what could have been. 

There was a soft glow around the envelope as if it held the light of a soul in it. 

Sasuke didn’t understand how he could find it in him to take the envelope, and Kakashi seemed to understand. He set it down by Sasuke’s feet. 

“I assume you were friends?” Kakashi said finally, again with that soft voice. Too soft. 

Sasuke shook his head, leaning against the wall. “No, I barely knew him. I don’t think he had any friends. At all. All of this is so wrong. Nothing is right anymore.” 

“In time wounds will heal Sasuke, I promise.” 

He shook his head again. “No, you don’t understand. I stopped seeing color today Kakashi.” 

And there, just saying it allowed made the harsh reality of it sink again. With it came the waves of grief and he couldn’t stop the tears. Couldn’t stop the sobs that raked his entire body, or the shaking that shook to the core of his being. 

Kakashi pulled him into a hug. Before Sasuke would have pushed away. Now he was desperate for any form of comfort. 

Later, alone, he read the letter. He stared in awe as the ink somehow remained a vibrant orange even as the world had faded to grey. 

Naruto always wrote with orange pens. Sasuke didn’t even know they made orange ballpoint pens before he met him. 

_ Sasuke _

_ I’ll keep this short, I’m sorry to be taking up your time anyways.  _

_ I remember the day we met. Sakura was taking her coffee order when you entered the shop, and my world changed forever. The colors that came into my world when you came into my life were unlike anything I could have ever imagined. People always said it would be magical, but I didn’t believe them until you stepped into the shop.  _

_ And it was supposed to continue to be magical. But then you and Sakura were lost in each other’s eyes and I was left feeling lost. I understood what it must mean, you’re my soulmate, but I’m not yours.  _

_ I thought I could live with that. If I really love you, I thought, then I want you to be happy. And I do want you to be happy Sasuke.  _

_ But I am not happy. I can’t keep doing this. I wanted to tell you at least, and I hoped you’d at least listen to me. You’ve never been mean to me, not like everyone else it seems. But I couldn’t work up the courage to tell you yesterday and you were busy anyways.  _

_ Not like it matters anyways.  _

_ Love always,  _

_ Naru _

Sasuke couldn’t stop the tears. Everything that could have been wasn’t and that wasn’t right. Nothing was right anymore. 

Naruto would never graduate, never go to college. Never get to see his dreams become reality. Sasuke would never get to kiss him, hold him, take him on their first date, go with him to prom, or tell him he was loved. And Sasuke realized suddenly how much he wanted to do those things. 

People always said you were lucky to meet your soulmate, and that it was a privilege not many got. People always said it was a magical thing to find love. People always said you’d know right away when you met your soulmate. People always said if your soulmate died, part of you would die with them. And the black and white would be so much worse than what it was before you met them. 

People always said maybe it would be better to go your whole life in black and white then to see a glimpse of color and lose it forever. 

But people also said whatever time you did have with your soulmate should be cherished. 

And that would forever be Sasuke’s biggest regret. 

Sasuke somehow managed to get through the funeral without crying. It saddened him how few people were there. He hadn’t even known Naruto was in foster care, just like he’d been for awhile. Kakashi offered to come with him, and for that he was grateful. 

Days later he visited Naruto’s grave. Brought him flowers he was told were orange, even though he couldn’t see them anymore. And he apologized, and said goodbye. It didn’t help ease the pain in his heart. 

But he also said the worse he should have long ago, I love you. And he left a letter, hoping somehow it would reach him. _ No matter what, _ he wrote,  _ we’re connected. Quantum entanglement binds us together. I love you, and I don’t have the right to say that. But I do. And I’ll never forget you.  _

Sasuke would often visit him there, and watch the sun set over the mountains. It was the most beautiful orange. 


End file.
